1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a collapsible utility tray device and, more particularly, to a utility tray for holding small items including a hinged back that can be folded down for compactness, a large rubberized twist tie that can be used for mounting the tray to a wide variety of objects, and smaller rubberized twist ties for hanging or securing other items.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There has long been a need for a simple yet versatile tray-type device for holding small items, especially a device which can easily and temporarily be mounted to many different types of structures to hold the items in a convenient location. With the proliferation of electronic devices, such as cell phones and MP3 players and their associated charging cords, remote controls for televisions and other video devices, etc., many people have an even greater need for such a storage tray.
Existing utility trays tend to suffer from a common shortcoming—that is, they are either difficult to mount, or they can only be mounted to certain types of surfaces, or both. Furthermore, most existing trays are designed for semi-permanent installation, with screws or mounting tape for example, and thus cannot easily be picked up and moved from one location to another. Existing tray designs also lack the flexibility to attach or secure items either in or on the tray, particularly where the attachment is fast, flexible and temporary in nature.
There remains a need for a utility tray with a secure yet simple and flexible mounting feature, which can easily be removed from its mounted position and closed for compactness and portability, and which includes other features for convenient attachment of small items.